Only You
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Hari terakhir Saku bersama Sasu. Dalam tidur panjangnya Saku bisa tersenyum bahagia. Sasu? Bagaimanakah akhirnya? Mind to Read and Review!


"Ini hasil kesehatanmu."

"Terima kasih."

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Only You © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

"Pagi!" sapa Sakura pada setiap teman yang ia temui sepanjang jalan menuju kelas.

"Pagi Sakura!" sapa temannya balik.

Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. "Huft~" ia menghela nafas, digesernya pintu kelas, dengan tawa yang penuh semangat ia menyapa seluruh teman di kelasnya. "Pagi semuanya!" sapa Sakura.

"Pagi!" sapa semuanya balik.

Sakura memandang seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang duduk di samping jendela dengan headset mangkring di kedua lubang telinganya. Ia terlihat menikmati sinar matahari pagi dari jendela. Sakura pun menghampiri laki-laki itu. "Pagi Sasuke!" sapa Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sepintas, lalu kembali menikmati musik dari headsetnya.

Sakura mendengus, dilepaskannya headset tersebut dari telinga Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura!" seru Sasuke.

"Setidaknya, saat orang menyapamu, sapa balik lah dulu" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke lalu memasang headsetnya kembali.

"Haft~" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sakura! Bisa bantu aku mengumpulkan tugas biologi pada guru Orochimaru?" pinta Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tentu!" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum semangat.

"Terima kasih!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Berisik," gumamnya.

"Semuanya! Kumpulkan tugas biologi kalian pada Sakura!" seru Naruto yang notabene adalah ketua kelas.

Semua murid pun menghampiri Sakura satu persatu dan menyerahkan tugasnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih!" seru Sakura dan beranjak pergi untuk mengantar tugas tersebut ke ruang guru.

BRUAGH!

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang baru saja jatuh.

Sakura menatap Naruto seperti ingin menangis.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" tanya Naruto.

"Hahahahaha! Sakit," gumam Sakura setelah tertawa.

Seisi kelas pun ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha ... kau ini, makanya hati-hati," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, "bukan cuma kali ini kau ceroboh. Setiap hari dan setiap kali melakukan sesuatu, kau tidak pernah benar" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura cuma nyengir, "maaf" gumam Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke pun memunguti buku-buku tugas yang berserakan.

"Mau apa kau teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Membantunya, baka!" seru Sasuke.

Setelah selesai memunguti buku tersebut, Sasuke membagi tumpukan buku itu menjadi dua, Sasuke membawa setengah dan Sakura membawa setengah.

"Biar aku yang bawa!" seru Naruto sambil berusaha mengambil buku-buku di tangan Sasuke.

"Berisik, dobe!" sahut Sasuke dan menghalangi Naruto yang ingin mengambil buku-buku dari tangannya.

BRUKK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan horror.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum masam. Ia pun memunguti buku-buku yang jatuh dari tangannya.

"Sakura, biar aku saja yang bawa" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, Naruto ..." elak Sakura.

"Sudah~ tak apa" ucap Naruto dan mengambil buku-buku yang jatuh.

"Kalau begitu sekalian," ucap Sasuke dan menumpuk buku-buku yang ia bawa di atas buku-buku yang Naruto bawa.

"Apa-apaan kau?" seru Naruto.

Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja sembari menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti dan melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Sakura. Mereka saat ini sedang berdiri di koridor yang sepi.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

"Apakah aku belum mengatakannya?" tanya Sasuke berbalik hadap dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Hn? Mengatakan apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Mengatakan kalau aku cemburu jika kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain!" seru Sasuke sambil membuang mukanya menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Sakura hanya diam menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura tak bergeming akibat ucapannya pun menatap Sakura. "Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

TES

"Hay! Kenapa kau menangis?" seru Sasuke.

Sakura pun masih dengan keadaan ling-lung memegang kedua pipinya. "Air mata? Kenapa bisa begini? Aku tidak bisa menahannya," ucap Sakura.

"Kau ini!" seru Sasuke lagi dan memeluk Sakura.

"Aku senang sekali Sasuke," gumam Sakura dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tahu" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura dan teman-temannya hari ini berkunjung ke kuil untuk berdo'a bersama.

"Sakura! Kau tadi berdo'a apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang baru saja selesai berdo'a.

"Hmmm~ rahasia!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto langsung membuang mukanya karena malu.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke baru keluar kuil pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku tadi berdo'a untukmu loh~ Sakura," gumam Naruto sambil berbalik hadap. "Hah? Mana Sakura?" seru Naruto saat berbalik hadap tak mendapati Sakura di sana.

"Sasuke, kau berdo'a apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Yakin kau mau tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sakura menautkan alisnya.

Sasuke menurunkan lengan Sakura yang bergelantungan di lengannya lalu berjalan menghadap Sakura. "Aku minta pada kami-sama, agar kau selalu menjadi milikku, agar kami-sama memberi waktu panjang untuk kita selalu berdua, dan melimpahkan segenap kebahagiaan untuk kita berdua" cerita Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu memeluk Sasuke. "Aku sangat-sangat-sangat dan sangat mencintaimu Sasuke!" seru Sakura tak lepas memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia merasakan ada yang membasahi pundaknya. "Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura terus memeluk Sasuke, tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. "Hiks ... Hiks ... aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu Sasuke!" isak Sakura.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura lembut, "ya, aku juga tidak mau" gumam Sasuke lalu membalas pelukan Sakura.

Pagi hari di SMA Konoha.

"Sasuke! Besok kan hari sabtu, hari libur kan? Kebetulan aku dengar Dream Land sudah dibuka, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" ajak Sakura.

"Tch! Itu sangat membosankan Sakura," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Haft~!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sakura! Aku punya tiket masuk Dream Land! Kau mau pergi denganku?" ajak Naruto.

"Hah? Dream Land? Sungguh?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam di balik kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana? Aku cuma punya dua," ucap Naruto.

SET

"Sakura sudah ada janji denganku. Menyingkirlah dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura.

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura. Lalu ia tersenyum, "hn! Kami juga sudah punya rencana ke sana," seru Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas, 'maksudku bukan Dream Landnya~' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Yah~ kalau begitu aku pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu urusanmu!" seru Sasuke dan menggandeng Sakura pergi.

"Haft~ dasar teme!" seru Naruto.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku benci kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain!" seru Sasuke.

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi, kalau tidak begitu, kita tidak akan ke Dream Land kan?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sabtu pagi di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam Sakura celananya.

"Oh ya! Aku bawa ini!" seru Sakura sambil mengeluarkan handycam dari dalam tasnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk merekam kegiatan kita seharian ini di Dream Land!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil handycam Sakura.

"Sasuke!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah Sakura. "Tanpa benda ini, memory otakku masih bisa mengingat kejadian hari ini. Kau tenang saja~" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "bukan itu! Aku hanya ingin membuat kenang-kenangan yang bisa menjadi bukti kalau kita pernah punya hubungan!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Haft!" Sakura menghela nafas dan mengambil handycamnya kembali.

"Perkataanmu aneh sekali," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyum.

Sesampainya di Dream Land, Sasuke dan Sakura mencoba seluruh wahana yang ada di sana, Sakura terus merekam segala kegiatan yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan. Dari membeli gulali, bermain lempar bola, makan kerupuk (?), bawa kelereng dengan sendok (Lu kata ini 17'an?), dsb.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hn?" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum dan merekam wajah Sasuke.

"Apaan sih? Ngefans ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Bukan cuma ngefans, tapi jatuh cinta" seru Sakura sambil tertawa.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Sekarang kita mau apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Naik wahana komedi putar itu!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk wahana yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke menatap komedi putar itu. "Sakura, kau tahu tidak? Aku takut ketinggian," ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak dengar dan tidak tahu!" seru Sakura dan menarik tangan Sasuke menuju wahana itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini ada di dalam wahana komedi putar. Sakura terus merekam apa saja yang ia lihat dan menurutnya indah. Tapi, yang paling banyak ia shoot adalah wajah Sasuke yang pucat karena takut ketinggian.

"Sakura! Hentikan merekam wajahku!" protes Sasuke.

"Wajahmu manis Sasuke!" sahut Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke! Jadi miring nih!" seru Sakura.

"Biar! Aku tidak peduli!" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, dan menatap Sasuke malas.

"Sakura! Lihat itu indah sekali!" seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk sesuatu di samping Sakura.

CUP!

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" teriak Sakura yang baru saja dicium Sasuke di pipi.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku mau. Dari tadi kita melakukan apa yang kau mau terus, sih!" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "kau ini menyebalkan!" protes Sakura.

"Sekarang, kau menyesal tidak? Mengajakku naik wahana ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura membuang mukanya, "sangat!" sahutnya.

Sasuke tekekeh. Lalu ia memutar wajah Sakura agar berhadapan dengannya, "Sakura ... aku ingin kau selalu mengingat ini, dalam pikiranmu dan dalam hatimu" gumam Sasuke.

CUP!

Sakura terdiam, ia merasa wajahnya memanas. "Sasuke~" gumamnya setelah Sasuke mengecup bibirnya.

"Maaf, itu tadi pertama kalinya" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "jadi yang tadi itu ciuman pertama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk malu.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke, "senangnya!" seru Sakura. "Itu tadi juga baru pertama bagiku!" seru Sakura lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum, "sungguh?" tanyanya.

"Hn!" Sakura mengangguk pasti.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Kenapa jadi kau yang mengantarku pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku mau mengantarmu!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, "kau ini~" ucapnya. "Terima kasih banyak, atas hari ini" ucap Sasuke saat mereka tiba di kediaman Uchiha.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hn?" sahut Sakura.

CUP!

Sasuke mengecup bibir ranum Sakura kembali. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya ia kecup, tapi ia juga memperdalam ciuman itu.

Sakura terlihat oke-oke saja dengan tindakan yang tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" gumam Sasuke di samping telinga Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku pulang dulu ya?" ucap Sakura dan pergi.

TES!

Sasuke terus menatap punggung kekasihnya yang semakin jauh. "Sakura" gumamnya. 'Kenapa aku merasa kau semakin jauh, dan sulit aku jangkau' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"Dobe!" teriak Sasuke dengan mata yang sembab dan wajah yang kelewat khawatir.

"Teme" gumam Naruto menunduk.

"Dobe! Katakan padaku kalau kabar yang ku dengar adalah bohong!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Sasuke~" panggil Kiba dan mendudukkan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Bullshit dengan perkataan kalian!" teriak Sasuke dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Dia pasti sangat terpukul," gumam Kiba.

"Bukan hanya dia, tapi kita juga" ucap Sai.

"Sakura~" gumam Ino yang berdiri di samping Sai.

"Padahal dia terlihat baik-baik saja, begitu ceria seolah tak ada apa-apa" ucap Naruto.

TES!

"Naruto~" gumam teman-temannya dan menepuk lembut pundak Naruto.

'Semuanya bohong! Sakura masih hidup! Ia belum mati! Kemarin ia masih tertawa bersamaku! Kemarin ia masih bercanda denganku!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke terus berlari sampai di kediaman Haruno.

Banyak buklet bunga di kediaman Haruno.

'TURUT BERDUKA ATAS MENINGGALNYA PUTRI PRESDIR FUYUKI HARUNO, SAKURA HARUNO'

Sasuke yang melihat buklet itu langsung dipukulnya hingga hancur.

"Sasuke!" seru Kimimaro, kakak Sakura.

"Sakura masih hidup! Buat apa benda tak berguna ini!" teriak Sasuke histeris.

Kimimaro pun membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah untuk melihat jenazah Sakura yang tersenyum manis di dalam peti kaca dengan kedua tangan mengepal di depan dada.

Sasuke menghampiri peti tersebut dan menitikkan air mata membasahi peti tersebut. "Sakura... bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin berpisah denganku?" gumam Sasuke.

Fuyuki, ayah Sakura memilih untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut, ia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang mengiris hatinya itu.

"Sasuke, sebelum meninggal, Sakura menitipkan ini padaku untuk diberikan padamu. Dia bilang dia banyak-banyak minta maaf, karena hanya sebentar bisa bersamamu" ucap Natsuhi, ibu Sakura sembari terisak.

Sasuke menatap Natsuhi dan mengambil handycam di tangannya, "pantas Sakura bersikeras untuk merekam kegiatan kami semalam" gumam Sasuke. "Sudah aku bilang! Tanpa benda ini aku akan selalu mengingat kegiatan kita dalam otakku!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" seru Kimimaro dan menahan Sasuke untuk tidak memecah kaca peti tersebut.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

BRUKH!

"Sasuke!" panggil Kimimaro yang tiba-tiba merasakan tubuh Sasuke melemah.

"_Sakura?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Apaan sih? Ngefans ya?"_

"_Bukan cuma ngefans, tapi jatuh cinta."_

"_Hahahaha ... Sekarang kita mau apa?"_

"_Naik wahana komedi putar itu!"_

Sasuke tersenyum melihat rekaman yang mendiang Sakura ambil di handycam miliknya sebelum kepergiannya.

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Akan tetapi, semuanya tak merubah apa pun dalam hidup Sasuke, dalam hidupnya tetap hambar tanpa Sakura. Ia tak menemukan kecerobohan Sakura, tawa Sakura, sapaan pagi Sakura, dsb.

"Sasuke~" panggil Itachi sembari memawa nampan makan untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengindahkan kehadiran kakaknya, ia terus tersenyum sendiri melihat rekaman dirinya dan Sakura.

"Cukup Sasuke! Semuanya sudah 10 tahun berlalu! Kau harus bangkit!" seru Itachi.

Sasuke menatap datar kakaknya. "Aku akan bangkit, andai Sakura ada lagi" ucap Sasuke. Lalu kembali menatap rekamannya dalam diam, tanpa senyum seperti sebelumnya, kali ini air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Itachi berlari pergi, ia tak tahan melihat adiknya yang terlalu terpukul.

PRANG!

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi yang menemukan sang adik tewas dengan pergelangan tangan nyaris putus karena pecahan kaca dari gelasnya.

Sasuke memang sering ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, tapi berhasil digagalkan. Tapi kali ini, mungkin karena memang saatnya Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura kembali, ia tewas dengan senyum walau cara tewasnya mengenaskan.

**~F*I*N~**

**A/N:**

Minta review boleh?

Cerita yang aneh ya?

Bahaha! Saya Cuma lagi pengen buat oneshot. Tapi fict ini apa masih tergolong oneshot? Ah~ sudahlah, yang penting para readers masih berkenan membacanya...

Btw, belakangan ini, entah kenapa aku suka buat fict yang berakhir teragis seperti ini. Apa aku sudah menjadi psikopat? Oh~ aku harap tidak! *gigit-gigit jari*.

Sakura : Di fict yang satunya aku dan Sasuke tewas juga.

Onime : Haha~ maaf, aku tidak tahu.

Sakura : Gimana ceritanya jadi kagak tahu?

Onime : Aku hanya mengikuti alur sungai saja...

Sakura : Apa hubungannya?

Sasuke : Nanti, giliran kita buat fict, kita buat dia ko'id se ko'id-ko'idnya! *senyum iblis*.

Onime : *Sembah sujud* ampun mbah~ saya mohon jangan~ mbah mau sesajen apa?

Sasuke : Apa Lu kata?

Sakura : *nendang author ampe ke Pluto*

Onime : JANGANNNN LUUUPPAAA RREEEVVIIIEEEWWWW! Ting!

**~END~**


End file.
